


The Tethers That You Lace Only Tie You in a Knot

by SixofOne



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Ignis attempting some form of propriety but failing, M/M, Praise Kink, Pre-Canon, Voyeurism, but an attempt was made
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 02:46:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18357032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SixofOne/pseuds/SixofOne
Summary: "That's right," Gladio says in a low voice, trying to repress a grin as he moves one hand to stroke soothingly across soft skin, "just a little louder."---Ignis and Noctis have been dancing around each other for years, and Gladio is just happy to help.





	The Tethers That You Lace Only Tie You in a Knot

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god, I don't know. Don't look at me. Just take it.
> 
> I never set an exact time period for this, but Noct is probably like... I dunno, 18-19?

As far as Gladio's concerned, Ignis and Noctis have been in love with each other since they were kids. They had loved each other by the time he had been introduced to his prince, so emotionally wrapped up in one another that separating them seemed completely impossible. And sure, Gladio knows that Noct has always respected him -- looked up to him, maybe even idolized him for his strength and what he represented -- but he absolutely _adored_ Ignis. Noct used to stare at Ignis like the sun rose and set from him; would even unconsciously hold his breath when Ignis would start to speak, his wide blue eyes fixed on him as Noct hung on every single word.

 

Somewhere along the way, during Noct's sulkiest teen years, the adoration had morphed into something distinctly more adult, and even as Noct started withdrawing and snapping at everything that was said to him, Gladio _knew_. Noctis, for all he thought he was 'reserved and mysterious,' wasn't actually discreet about _anything_. He didn't seem to realize the way his pale skin showed even the faintest blush when Ignis was around, or the way his voice got breathy when he said something to his future advisor.

 

It had been cute, really. Like the world's longest romance novel between childhood friends, and he had teased Ignis about it relentlessly when Gladio and Ignis had first started dating. Would constantly bring up Noct's _painfully obvious_ crush, wrap his arms around Ignis' slender, strong waist and whisper in his ear asking if he was sure that Ignis had was content settling for someone as lowly as Gladio. After all, why have the lord of a lesser house when you could so easily have a prince?

 

And it had been the way that Ignis' cheeks had flared red that gave _him_ away in the end. Gladio had felt the way that Ignis' breath caught in his chest even as he told him to _hush_ and turned quickly to kiss him silent, and Gladio had realized that maybe Ignis' affection for Noct wasn't exactly the most innocent either.

 

Gladio had spent months devising his plan after that. First getting Ignis to admit how he felt in private -- the words hesitant and stuttering in their mortified shame, looking like he might cry as Gladio slowly coaxed him into acknowledging the feelings that had been hidden under the surface for so long. That had been the hardest, maybe, as once Ignis finally said that he wanted Noctis, he couldn't seem to put the feelings away again and his resolve just crumbled.

 

 _"I won't touch him, though,"_ Ignis had said quietly, but firmly, despite how shaken up he had been. _"The king TRUSTED me with him. Noctis trusts me, and I have to uphold that trust."_

 

Gladio had thought that sounded like a load of bullshit, but he didn't want to push too far. Instead he just grinned and crossed his arms.

 

_"So... what, you want me to do everything in your place? Do I get to touch him?"_

 

He'd been able to hear Ignis' throat click as he pulled him against his chest, dropping his mouth to whisper against his ear.

 

_"You want me to fuck the prince while you watch?"_

_"Only... if that's... something that Noctis wants."_

 

He had said the words so quietly, with so much uncertainty. But oh, it turned out to be something Noctis wanted, alright.

 

Gladio runs his hands down warm, pliant skin, fingers soothing over old knotted scar tissue to grip slender hips -- holds them steady in a strong grip as he thrusts his hips down and smiles at the shaky, breathless moan it elicits.

 

"Ah, _gods!_ "

 

"That's right," Gladio says in a low voice, trying to repress a grin as he moves one hand to stroke soothingly across soft skin, "just a little louder."

 

He thrusts again, watching as Noct twists his head to bite a mouthful of the sheets under them as he whines, then forces his jaw to drop open to let out another loud, trembling moan. Just like Gladio told him to.

 

Because apparently for all his complaining and bossiness, Noct became frantically submissive when he was held down and _told_ to do something. The sweetest Noct's voice has ever sounded was just a few minutes ago, when Gladio had told him to beg for it and Noct had just _done it,_ canting his hips and curving his back as the sincerest string of, "pleaseplease _please_ " that Gladio had ever heard drop from that pretty mouth.

 

Then again, he isn't totally convinced that those agonizingly sweet pleas were really for him at all. Gladio glances up to where Ignis is sitting in a chair at the end of Noct's bed, elbows on his knees and mouth resting against his interlaced fingers. He could almost pass as casual, with his eyes intent yet impassive and expression carefully neutral, but Gladio can see the tension in his jaw and the stiffness of his posture; the way those green eyes don't move an inch from Noct's face, nearly unblinking in their intensity.

 

Gladio pushes in again hard enough that their skin slaps and Noct gets knocked forward a little, hands moving to twist in the blanket for leverage as Gladio starts grinding in small circles. He's already dragging Noct's hips back against him in a nearly bruising grips, but Noct, bless him, widens his knees and pushes himself back as hard as he can anyway, breath coming in hitching little moans. He has his eyes shut tight, fists dragging his expensive sheets up high enough to press his face into them as he's rocked forward and backward from Gladio's movements, lithe body remaining deliciously pliant.

 

"Gods, look at you," Gladio can't help but breathe, leaning down to press an affectionate kiss to the nape of Noct's neck. The movement forces Noct's knees wider against the bed -- wide enough to cause most people pain, but Gladio sometimes forgets just how _flexible_ Noct is, and he goes down like it's nothing. "You're being so good, aren't you?" He thrusts down a little further, forces Noct's thighs to spread that much more against the mattress, and let's out a soft groan at the jolt of arousal that rocks through him when he still meets no resistance. Leaning his weight onto one forearm, he goes back to gently soothing his hands over Noct's shaking sides, pressing another kiss to his shoulder as he lifts his eyes to Ignis and whispers, "isn't he, Iggy?"

 

The moan that shakes free from Noct's chest makes Gladio's jaw drop and Ignis' breath catch, and Noct twists his head as he anxiously listens for Ignis' answer with his eyes still clenched shut.

 

Ignis is nearly shaking in his chair, hands moving to clutch the armrests in a tight grip as though to keep them from darting out and touching something -- Noct's face, maybe, or his own cock. Gladio wouldn't blame him: Noct spread out and writhing in need is an absolute vision.

 

"Yes," he finally says as he lets his breath go all at once, the one word so quiet that it would have been difficult to hear if the room wasn't so silent. Noct's mouth immediately drops open and his back arches even further, and though he doesn't make a noise, Gladio can feel the way his body starts trembling before a strong shudder surges through his body and makes him gasp.

 

Gladio begins rolling his hips again in small motions, wrapping one strong arm underneath Noct's chest to press them flush against one another. "You like it when Ignis praises you," he says quietly into Noct's hair, each consonant causing the soft black strands to flutter, and Noct nods his head immediately in agreement. "Yeah, of course you do," he soothes, pulling out further and sliding back in just a little harder just once, treasuring the soft _'ah!'_ that forces it's way out of Noct's mouth, and has to bite his lip to keep from smiling triumphantly as he sees Ignis start to shift in his seat. Gladio rests his chin on Noct's shoulder to look at Ignis as he rocks them both forward again, taking in the white knuckles and the way Ignis has started to lean forward, eyes still glued to what's visible of Noct's face. He can see that iron-clad resolve starting to crumble -- see _Ignis_ starting to crumble, the weight of his own need starting to fray him at the edges.

 

"I think Ignis likes to praise you, too," Gladio continues, pressing his hand over Noct's fluttering heart. He spreads his fingers, allowing his pinky to graze feather-light over Noct's left nipple, holding him tight through the involuntary shudder that the sensation elicits. "Such a pretty little thing. Go on, Ignis, don't you want to tell the princess how perfect you think he is like this?" And for a moment he's afraid that he's pushed just a hair too far. Ignis flashes a glare at him, body jerking as though to get out of the chair, but then his eyes snap back to Noct at the sound of the quiet gasp that leaves him.

 

Ignis actually bites his lip as his gaze roves up and down Noctis once more, whole body unbearably tensed before he suddenly leans a hand down on the mattress next to Noct's head, hands curling in the sheets to keep his fingers from reaching out and stroking through his hair. "He's always perfect," Ignis breaths all in a rush, panting as though he'd been running and voice nearly reverent. "You're _perfect._ Gods, Noctis, you're so _beautiful._ "

 

" _Fuck,_ " Noctis sobs against the sheets, clenching down around Gladio in a way that makes him groan. "Fuck, Ignis-" Noctis reached a hand towards Ignis' face, eyes still scrunched tightly shut, but Gladio catches his wrist gently and presses it back to his chest. Noctis lets out another frustrated sob, and Gladio presses an apologetic kiss to his temple.

 

"Ignis is scared to touch you, so we have to keep our hands to ourselves for now, sweetheart," Gladio says gently, and Noctis lets out a whine.

 

" _Why?_ "

 

"Because he doesn't want to hurt you."

 

Noctis begins shaking his head furiously even as Gladio slowly begins to sit back, pulling the prince up with him until Gladio is sitting on his heels and Noctis settles on his lap. "Ignis would never hurt me," Noctis says, voice breathy but sure, then gasps as gravity forces Gladio even deeper inside of him.

 

" _Never,_ " Gladio agrees immediately, murmuring against the shell of his ear with his eyes still glued to Ignis, "but he's still scared that he could. Do you know why?"

 

He runs a firm hand across Noct's chest, palm smoothing over a nipple, skirting over sensitive ribs to press against the flat plane of Noct's stomach and cradle him there, feeling the way the muscles jump. Noct's mouth has fallen open again, shaking his head as he lets it drop back onto Gladio's shoulder, hips desperately trying to arch into nothing.

 

"You don't?" Gladio presses, sliding his palm lower and trailing his fingers through the scant hair there, enjoying the way that Noct convulses under him and tries desperately to wriggle his hips. "It's because he loves you so, so much." 

 

Noctis makes a sound somewhere between a sob and a whine, hands dropping to grips Gladio's forearm and his face turning to press fitfully against his neck. "I love him too, I love him _so much,_ I--"

 

"Shh, I know you do, baby," Gladio breathes right against his ear, making sure every syllable sends a hot gust of air against sensitive skin, and feels as the goosebumps raise up under his fingers. Ignis is standing all the way out of the chair now, jaw clenched so tight that it must ache, breath still coming in sharp pants. Gladio allows himself to smirk at him, before turning his attention back to the trembling mass of nerves currently shaking himself apart in his arms. "Don't you want to look at him? See what you're doing to him? Because he's looking at you."

 

He feels as Noctis holds his breath for a moment, watches the way his throat swallows and his eyebrows turn up anxiously, before he almost silently mouths, "may I?"

 

And _gods_ if the little tremble in his voice, the earnestness in how he asks for permission, isn't completely earth-shattering. " _Fuck,_ " Gladio exhales, turning his face sharply into Noct's hair. For several long moments he wills his heart to slow down as he breathes in the scent of citrus shampoo, then slowly turns his face just enough to peek at where Ignis is still standing, looking like a man being tortured, at the end of the bed. "I dunno, maybe we should ask him. What do you think, Ignis?" Bright green eyes snap over to him, and Gladio takes his time to smirk and gently bite the shell of Noct's ear as he maintains unblinking eye contact with the man in front of him. "Can he?"

 

" _Damn you,_ " Ignis says in an agonized groan, gaze dropping back to Noct and his knee coming to lean on the mattress without seeming to realize he's doing it, "yes, gods, Noctis--"

 

He cuts off suddenly, and Gladio knows it's because those ocean blue eyes have snapped open immediately. Partly because of the way Ignis sucks his lower lip between his teeth on a gasp, eyes suddenly darting back and forth over Noct's face, and partly because Gladio can _feel_ it on Noct's skin. Feels the crackle of energy that arcs to life over his perfect skin, the faint glimmer of magic that rolls over him in a wave as his whole body seems to practically glow for a moment and his hair looks tinged in purple.

 

Gladio feels temporarily overcome with it. Noct, their future king, so powerful that his own magic leaks through every crack of his mortal armor, is allowing himself to be held in place simply because Gladio and Ignis had _told_ him to, despite his slender frame practically vibrating with the need to reach out and touch any part of the man in front of him. Noct could force them both so easily -- by status or magical strength -- to do whatever he wanted, and yet he still allowed someone as unworthy as Gladio to hold him in place with one arm wrapped around his chest and the other hand gripping a thigh that twitches and jumps under Gladio's palm with the strain of remaining still.

 

Ignis seems frozen in place, staring down at him with such wonder and affection that it seems to _hurt_ him, leaning towards Noct so far that Gladio's shocked he hasn't fallen yet, with his hand partially outstretched as though to run a thumb across Noct's cheek. It feels like watching two bright, beautiful suns caught in each other's gravitational fields and yet always circling each other, and as grateful as Gladio is simply to be allowed to bathe in their light, he's beginning to want to force them to collide into a supernova.

 

He lifts the hand holding Noct's chest up to his neck, pressing his palm against the pale column of Noct's throat as his fingers wrap lightly around and his thumb lifts up to brush against Noct's bottom lip. There's clear evidence of Noct's trust in him as he allows him to do it -- to know without a shadow of a doubt that Gladio's hand won't tighten, and Gladio moans again as Noct let's his lips part to graze his teeth and tongue against the thumb pressing against his mouth. Gladio finally gives his hips another lazy roll up into the tight clutch of Noct's body, enjoying the way those teeth clench around his knuckle for a second before dropping open as Noct moans loudly, breath warm as it curls around Gladio's hand.

 

"Ignis is right, you're fucking beautiful," Gladio finds himself praising, fingers curling to grip Noct's jaw as he indulges in one more deep roll of his hips that forces a wounded sound out of Noct's throat. "And gods, Ignis, you should feel him. He feels amazing. His body's so tight, and his skin is so soft." He doesn't miss the way Ignis' hand drops mindlessly to grip himself through his pants, his long eyelashes fluttering shut over his green eyes for just a moment before he's watching Noctis again. "And he wants you to fuck him so badly, just look at him. He wants you, Iggy."

 

"Gladio--" Ignis' voice comes out as a choked sound between a groan and a whimper, jaw clenching tight again as he struggles to breathe. "I _can't_. You know I can't."

 

Noct whimpers and wriggles again fretfully, and Gladio lifts his hand to stroke lovingly over his ribs and down over the perfect flare of his hips before gripping his hipbone tightly, holding Noct still as he pulls back until only the head of his cock his holding him open. "No? Are you sure?" Noct's hands have lifted to tug pleadingly at Gladio's arms, trying desperately to press backwards against the hand holding his hips still. Ignis can only manage the barest shake of his head, as though it takes every ounce of strength in his being to do so. 

 

Really, it probably does.

 

Gladio gives a careless shrug of one shoulder, taking his time to slide his hand from Noct's jaw, down over the graceful curves and ridges of his throat, across his sensitive chest, and down to meet his other hand at Noct's hip, before quietly murmuring, "suit yourself, then," and slamming forward all at once. Noctis _wails,_ the force of Gladio's thrust sending him jolting forward so abruptly that for a moment it looks like he might fall entirely -- but then Ignis is there in a flash to catch him before his body can hit the floor. Just as Gladio knew he would.

 

Another vicious thrust forward has Noct wrapping his arms tight around Ignis' shoulders and burying his face against his neck, mouth open in a loud, sobbing moan, and Ignis looks like he might start crying himself just from the sound of it as he turns his face closer against Noct's hair. Noct pulls back a moment later, retreating just enough to stare up dazedly into Ignis' face, so close that each thrust that jostles Noct forward brushes their parted lips against each other.

 

Both have gone nearly completely silent, Ignis staring down at Noct with something between agony and wonder, while Noct makes tiny caught sounds in the back of his throat, as though he's afraid that moving or making noise will somehow break whatever spell has seemingly fallen over the room. Gladio watches the way he struggles to keep his eyes open, long lashes fluttering shut each time Gladio's hips connect with his, yet intent on watching the way that Ignis watches _him_. Gladio knows that's what Noctis really wants: wants Ignis to _see_ him, to watch the pretty way that Noct's face contorts and lashes clump with unshed tears. Wants Ignis to watch the way he falls apart.

 

Ignis seems completely drawn into that gaze, one trembling hand hovering over Noct's face for a moment before his knuckles drag feather-light and adoring against Noct's cheek, and Noctis moans as though he's discovered some sort of new erogenous zone. Graceful fingers turn over to brush against Noct's mouth next, first ghosting over the dip of his upper lip, and then down to his red-bitten lower, pulling the plump flesh down slightly before releasing it once more. Gladio can't tear his eyes away as he continues to watch them, catching the quick dart of pink as Noct's tongue moves to graze against Ignis' fingertips, and the man in front of them quietly groans in response. Noct has _always_ had a beautiful mouth, even had entire blog posts dedicated to nothing but the shape of his lips, and Ignis seems unable to help himself as he stares intently at his prince and future king's mouth and slips two fingers inside.

 

" _Gods,_ " Gladio can't help but groan himself, watching the way Noct's eyes darken as Ignis slides his fingers back, then deeper between his lips again -- something about the slow simulation of Ignis fucking his mouth somehow seeming more obscene than the real thing. Seeing an opportunity, Gladio tightens his grip on Noct's hips and yanks him suddenly backwards and up, lamenting the way it pulls Noct's mouth away from Ignis' hand for only a second before he adjusts his angle and Noct's whole body suddenly vibrates and glows with magic again.

 

"Ah, gods- _fuck!_ " One of Noct's arms slides from around Ignis' neck, fingernails scrabbling first against the line of his shoulder and then fisting in the front of his shirt and back arching so deeply that it looks nearly painful. He seems almost shocked by the intensity of the sensation, lithe body twisting as though to move closer and further away at once, and Gladio spreads his fingers to grip and spread Noctis apart further before slamming forward again at the exact same angle.

 

Noctis keens again, open-mouthed and loud, and Ignis seems entirely unsure of what to do with himself now that Noct is becoming completely overwhelmed. His hands alternate between cradling his prince's face, and smoothing the hair away from Noct's sweaty forehead -- his instinct to try to soothe away whatever is making Noct _wail_ like that overriding the knowledge that it's all due to Gladio fucking him senseless and not from some sort of distress that Ignis can save him from. Noct doesn't seem to mind, though, turning his face up into Ignis' trembling hands and letting his lips just barely brush against Ignis' chin, the motion made beautifully inelegant by the motion of Gladio rocking inside of him.

 

Gladio can tell that Noct is close when his sharp cries trail off into a deep groan, head dropping forward to loll against Ignis' chest as his body slowly begins tightening in waves around Gladio's cock. Gladio can see it in the way that his stomach is clenching and unclenching, the muscles of his thighs jumping, and Noct suddenly twists his head and bites onto a mouthful of Ignis' shirt as Gladio reaches down to wrap a hand around his neglected cock.

 

"You wanna come, Noct?" Gladio asks, squeezing his hand tighter as Noct nods wordlessly with a moan. "Then you better make sure Iggy can see you. Wouldn't want him to miss it, would you?" Noct shakes his head 'no' and slowly lifts his head up again, though his eyes are barely open and his head falls to the side heavily after a moment with a groan. "Good boy, just like that. Make sure he knows how good it feels." Noct looks overcome, but Ignis looks absolutely _distraught,_ the shaking of his hands only increasingly as he slides them to fist in the hair at the nape of Noct's neck. He maneuvers Noct using the grip in his hair, tilting his face up and to the side until their lips are practically touching again, and for one relieved moment Gladio is _so sure_ that Ignis is finally going to stop playing at this weird game of rules and propriety and just kiss Noct completely senseless -- but instead he stops just short once more. Noct whines and wriggles a little, moaning shamelessly against Ignis' mouth and tilting his to the side as if trying to tempt Ignis to close the last few centimeters between them, but Ignis just tightens his grip and holds Noct still.

 

If Noct is disappointed, he isn't given much time to fret over is as a particularly well-placed thrust has him jolting with a sharp, surprised cry, and his stomach convulsing hard. Gladio increases the speed of his fist around Noct's cock, snapping his hips in as deep as they can go and then grinding, using the hand still at Noct's waist to drag him backwards into each roll of his hips. It only takes a few more short moments, and then Noct finally shatters. Dark blue eyes snap shut as he comes in hot pulses over Gladio's fist, mouth falling open with a shivering gasp and his face contorting sweetly -- and Gladio sees the way that Ignis scans over all of it, his own eyebrows coming together and lips parting sympathetically at the sight of Noctis trembling and convulsing in his arms.

 

Gladio fucks him gently through the aftershocks of his orgasm, even as Noct's arms slowly begin to loosen from their desperate grasp around Ignis and he slowly sinks his chest to the mattress below them. Ignis eases him down through it, supporting his weight the whole way as though he's afraid that Noctis really _has_ shattered, and that depositing him too quickly will cause his pieces to fall apart at last. Gladio can see how hard he is through his pants -- knows it has to _hurt_ by now -- but Ignis still seems too shocked and aroused to move, staring down at Noctis with his hands hovering over him longingly. Gladio shakes his head and huffs out a laugh.

 

" _Iggy._ " Ignis' eyes shoot up to look at him, wide and wild and somehow younger looking than he has in years. Gladio takes his time to slowly grind back into pliant body under him, watching the way Ignis bites his lower lip between his teeth and shivers at the sound of Noct's nearly drunken moan. "Touch yourself," he finally says, quiet and hoarse, and Ignis jolts as he drops his guilty gaze back down to Noctis.

 

Noct, bless him, nods dizzily against the bed sheets, hair an absolute disaster as he turns his dazed eyes up to Ignis and quietly breathes, " _please._ "

 

Ignis releases his lip as he lets out a conflicted groan, hesitating for one long moment more, before the last of his resolve seems to crumble. His hands finally move to his belt, the sound of the metal jingling seeming to rouse Noct from his stupor enough to push back up onto his elbows and lazily arch his chest towards Ignis' bent legs. He lets out a small, desperate noise as Ignis finally pulls his aching cock out of the soft cotton of his slacks, and Gladio hears the wet click of Noct's throat as he swallows hard and glances up at Ignis' face, then back down again.

 

In Gladio's opinion, Ignis has one of the most beautiful cocks he's ever seen, and while he doesn't fault the way Noct slowly begins to reach one hand out to try to grasp the man in front of him, Gladio still gently circles his larger hand around Noct's wrist and presses it into the mattress as he slides back inside of him as an apology. Noct lets out a wounded noise in the back of his throat all the same, though his gaze is unfocused yet intent on the way Ignis is already fisting his hand around himself and sliding his thumb across the moisture at the tip. Ignis lets out a loud groan of relief as he begins sliding his hand across his cock, and the sound makes Gladio grit his teeth and thrust into Noct a little bit harder than he means to.

 

" _Fuck!_ " Noct gasps, fingers scrabbling to violently twist in the sheets, and for a moment Gladio is worried that he might have hurt him, but then Noct just rolls his hips back harder. "Want you both, just hurry up, please, _please-_ "

 

It doesn't take much longer for Gladio after that, with Noctis moaning and arching like something wild, and Gladio wraps his arms under him and hikes him up higher as the rush of arousal builds inside of him. Another few thrusts and then Gladio grinds himself in as deep as he can go, some instinctive urge driving him to get as close as possible as his orgasm tears through him, intense and scorching as his hips jerk forward into the body under him and Noctis lets out another high, reedy noise.

 

Gladio braces his weight on one arm as the heavy lull of pleasure leaves him feeling boneless, opening his eyes to see Ignis with his face tight with his own pleasure, hand flying over his cock and breath coming in choked gasps. Noct makes an encouraging noise underneath him, and Ignis' eyes crack open just long enough to lock with Noct's, gasping and shuddering at the fucked-out, glassy look on the younger man's face, before he suddenly hunches forward with a groan.

 

"Gods, _Noctis--_ "

 

Ignis' jaw drops on a shuddering gasp as he pulses over his own fist, come landing across Noct's spine and sliding across the deep gash of scar tissue knotting across his otherwise flawless back, and Noct lets out an especially wanton noise as the sensation. He reaches his hand out cautiously again, fingertips brushing against Ignis' clothed knee, and this time Gladio doesn't stop him as he gently pulls himself out of Noct's relaxed body and closes his own eyes for a moment.

 

He feels as Noct slowly begins to shift in front of him, pushing himself up onto his knees as the mattress vibrates from the way his arms shake through the motion, and then Noct falls back against him, turning his face up against the stubble along Gladio's jaw to press several lingering kisses along the skin. The gesture is achingly fond, each one of Noct's breaths skittering warm and loving across the sensitive skin of his neck, and Gladio opens his eyes and presses a long kiss against his forehead in response despite the sweat misted across Noct's face.

 

"You were so good," he murmurs mindlessly, tucking a stray strand of hair behind Noct's ear and letting his thumb smooth across his cheekbone. "You were _perfect_."

 

Gladio looks up to Ignis to find him tense and uncertain -- tucked back into his pants and looking like he might burst into tears, bolt for the door, or both -- but before Gladio can even open his mouth to try to calm the other man down, Noct is already spreading his arms wide. A warm, gentle smile melts across Noct's face, his expression open and genuine in a way it hasn't been in years: not since the daemon attack that left him scarred and exhausted both physically and mentally. Ignis stares back at him guiltily, swallowing audibly, but Noct only smiles all the wider, voice breathless with affection as he stretches his hands towards Ignis and whispers, " _Iggy._ "

 

Gladio knows that Noctis hasn't used that name in years, discarding it as something "childish and dumb" around the same time that he'd become sullen nearly every minute of every day, and Ignis' breath leaves him all at once as the word curls through the air around them more potently than Noct's royal magic. He immediately sinks forward, and Gladio leans back to allow Ignis to scoop Noct away from him as Ignis presses his face against the side of Noct's throat. Gladio can see the way small smile that pulls at the corner of the prince's mouth as he buries his face in Ignis' pale brown hair and his strong, slender arms curling around Ignis' neck once more, before Ignis has them both pulled down onto the bed.

 

Words suddenly seem too cheap in the moment as Ignis circles his arms around Noct's waist and Noct gently tucks Ignis' head under his chin, so Gladio stays silent, warmth spreading through his chest as he looks at them. He lets himself linger just long enough to see the way that Noct absently presses a kiss against Ignis' silvery brown hair, fingers absentmindedly twining in the soft strands, then he quietly gets up, walking carefully to the bathroom to get a damp towel. By the time he gets back, Noct is pressing a kiss to the corner of Ignis' mouth, and Ignis still kind of looks like he might cry, but more due to some sort of emotional release than his previous panic and guilt.

 

Gladio touches his fingertips to Noct's shoulder to let him know that he's there, then gently runs the towel over his back, smiling at the quiet sigh that Noct makes at the contact. His smile grows as Noct twists around just far enough to look at him, reaching his hand out to make the same grabby motion that he had made to Ignis earlier, and Gladio is more than happy to sink down into the softness of the bed and curl up behind him. Noct turns towards him as he settles in, running his fingertips softly across Gladio's eyebrows and lingering on the scar cutting across his face, before he dips his head to press a soft, chaste kiss against Gladio's mouth. His fingers go back to dancing across the shield's face as he moves their lips together, gently ghosting across his eyelids as Gladio dutifully closes them, then Noct suddenly shifts to press kisses against each one -- tender in a way that makes Gladio feel nearly as weepy as Ignis did a few minutes ago. His eyes flutter open as Noct gives him one last smile before laying back down, hands sliding back into Ignis' hair as he hums contentedly.

 

"Next time I want Iggy to fuck me," Noctis announces abruptly, the hazy spell shattering as Gladio rolls his eyes and says, "of course you do," and Ignis chokes out a tight, " _'next time?'_ " but Noctis just laughs, the air causing Ignis' hair to flutter softly. Noctis pauses, then, a little awkwardly, before quietly adding, "if he- if you want to. You don't. Um. Have to. Obviously."

 

Gladio hears Ignis sigh, the arm curled around Noct's waist shifting to absently stroke down his side again, fingers sliding over every dip and ridge before quietly saying, "I don't think I could deny you anything, really."

 

"Oh, okay. Cool," Noct says, trying to keep his voice casual and failing with all the lack of subtlety that comes with being an awkward teenager on the cusp of adulthood. Gladio can hear the uncertainty of his voice, the stiffness of the words. "But do you, like... _want_ to? I would really want you to... want to. Not because you can't tell me no."

 

There's a long pause as Ignis lifts his hand back up, shifting to brush across Noct's shoulder blade and then trace across his spine, his fingertips ghosting across where Gladio's chest is pressed against Noct's skin, and Gladio shivers at the ticklish contact. Finally, Ignis pushes up onto one elbow, pressing his fingers into Noct's hair like Noct had been doing to him. "I want to," he says simply, and Gladio can still hear the gears turning in his head, the hesitation and unnecessary crisis of morals waging inside of him, but the words are genuine and Noct's muscles slowly loosen once more.

 

"Yeah? Cool, cool," Noct says again, and his voice has gone back to that warm tone that makes Gladio's chest ache in the sweetest way. "Not that you weren't- well, you know," Noctis continues, turning towards Gladio suddenly, "like, that was definitely awesome and I want you to do it again, I just-"

 

Gladio rolls his eyes and gently pushes Noct's head. "Shut up. I know," he says, then leans down to press a kiss to Noct's mouth before he can say anything else in that sweet, awkward way of his that secretly makes Gladio nearly dizzy with affection.

 

Gladio's always known: Noctis and Ignis _belong_ to each other in a way that most people could never understand. But they both belong to him, too, and that's just as good, even if it's different. He doesn't need Noctis to stare at him the way he stares at Ignis, or Ignis to fret over him the way he does with Noctis. It doesn't need to be the same. He doesn't _want_ it to be the same.

 

He kisses Noct until the younger man's lips start to grow sluggish and slow in their response, Noct's eyes starting to slip closed even as he tries to blink to keep them open, and Gladio huffs a quiet laugh. "It's okay, you can nap." Dark blue eyes drag over to Ignis, heavy-lidded but inquiring, and Ignis smiles.

 

"It's fine, Noct. You've no responsibilities for the rest of the day. You can sleep for as long as you want." Gladio feels Ignis slide a leg in between Noct's, tangling them together and resting his foot against Gladio's shin to draw him closer. Then, even as Noct's breaths begin to deepen, whispers, "whatever you want."

**Author's Note:**

> I SAID DON'T LOOK AT ME
> 
> Unless you want to come scream with me on my Twitter, @666ofOne <3 I welcome any and all screaming.


End file.
